The emergence of a biological revolution in psychopathology research is now strongly solidified, leaving many young Ph.D.s inadequately trained in biological concepts and methods, contributing to a void of creative young psychologists equipped to study normal and abnormal personality and psychopathological syndromes across varying levels of analysis. Most graduate programs in clinical psychology are primarily oriented toward cognitive and psychosocial approaches to behavior. Our existing training program integrates behavioral neurobiology and behavior genetics in the study of psychopathology and personality, taking advantage of the unique perspectives on emotional-behavioral systems offered by psychology. Here, we propose to continue this program for an additional five years, including continuation of the pre-doctoral part of the program (4 slots) and the newly-initiated post-doctoral part of the program (2 slots). Seven components of the training program are described: a) coursework in behavioral neurobiology, behavioral genetics, personality, and psychopathology; b) association with a designated lab for specialized training in research, with opportunities to participate in proposal development, design of studies, and grant writing activities; c) training program seminars, allowing for discussion and exchange of ideas; d) ongoing evaluation of coursework and research progress; e) lecture series composed of invited scholars and a yearend research conference featuring trainee presentations; f) for pre-doctoral trainees, involvement in practicum activities focused on neuropsychology; and g) travel to national conferences to present research findings. Relevance: There is a critical need for behavioral scientists trained in biological approaches to psychopathology, as mental disorders constitute an enormous public health burden, and biological approaches are critical to unraveling the etiology of these complex conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]